El misterio del planeta Zura
by brenda.quiroz.9235
Summary: En esta historia khan y el capitán son amigos, y en una de sus noches libres concocen a dos hermosas alienígenas, pasión de una noche pensaron... pero ¿cuál será la reacción de estos dos amigos? al ver que esas dos alienígenas formaran parte de la tripulación del Enterprise.


N/A: Star Trek y sus personajes no nos pertenecen….

En esta historia, Jhank no es malo y es parte de la Enterprise…. Y con estas nuevas integrantes en la nave… todos se verán metidos en muchos enredos y aventuras de las cuales pocos sobrevivirán…

Dos Zuritas se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente en el dormitorio que les habían asignado hace ya cuatro años en la academia de la interestelar, cuando una de ellas despertó asustada.

¡Mierda! Son las cinco… Briana levántate, llegaremos tarde a la graduación-dijo la mayor, mientras trataba de cambiarse y su mejor amiga seguía soñando.

¡Cinco minutos más!- dijo la menor mientras trataba de abrir los ojos para ver la hora – oye son las 500 horas …

Tarada son las cinco en punto de la mañana, ¿qué no ves los dos puntos?- le dijo frustrada a su amiga, la cual no se lo tomo muy bien e hizo que telepáticamente Zoe viera una imagen- ¡IUG!... oye no quiero ver la escena porno que tuviste con el Capitán Kirk.

¡Ups! Eso fue por decirme tarada – dijo sonriendo y levantándose de la cama para cambiarse.

¿Briana no te vas a bañar? – pregunto Zoe.

No… me da igual quien se va a dar cuenta…

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando empezó la ceremonia de graduación, Zoe y Briana se notaban muy atentas a lo que decían sus mayores, es decir, Zoe trataba de no dormirse mientras su amiga dormía en su hombro. Esta escena era apreciada por el capitán de la Enterprise, su primer comandante Spock y el tercero al mando Jhank, que no podían dejar de mirar detenidamente a aquellas zuritas.

Kirk: ¿Jhank no te parecen conocidas esas dos?

Jhank: ¿Las zuritas?... Capitán es obvio que si las recuerdo.- respondió sonriente.

Spock: ¿Disculpe capitán pero me he perdido algo? – levantó una ceja.

James: Sr. Spock me temo que eso es información clasificada.

Spock: como su primer comandante exijo saber cuál es esa información clasificada – al decir ello, tanto James como Jhank trataron de retener la risa. - ¿qué es tan gracioso?

James: nada señor Spock.

Casi al terminar la ceremonia, los participantes de esta comenzaron a aplaudir lo cual despertó totalmente a las dos zuritas…

Briana: ¿Por qué aplauden?- dijo esta mientras seguía la corriente aplaudiendo igual que su amiga.

Zoe: No lo sé… - al ver que estas dos seguían perdidas una chica de atrás les dijo pasen la frente las están llamando.

Briana Y Zoe: ¡¿Es enserio?! – dijeron al unísono, cuando volvieron a escuchar sus nombres pidiéndoles que pasen al frente, las dos obedecieron y caminaron nerviosas y avergonzadas, al oír las risas de sus compañeros que habían sido testigos de la pequeña siesta que se habían dado. Una vez que llegaron al frente, los directores de la Academia las felicitaron por su buen rendimiento a lo largo de los cuatro años, a la vez que les informaban que por haber ocupada el primer lugar en sus respectivas especialidades, pasarían a formar parte de las filas de la Enterprise, siendo su capitán el señor James Tiberio Kirk. Ambas se miraron complacidas por el resultado de su esfuerzo y se dijeron telepáticamente.

Zoe: Bien hecho, ahora se te cumplirá la fantasía sexual que tienes con el capi.

Briana: No hagas que te mande por correo telepático imágenes que no te van agradar.

Zoe: muere… tú y tu maldito correo telepático se pueden ir a la mierda.

Briana iba a contestar cuando ambas se percataron que el capitán y los comandantes se acercaban para felicitarlas.

Zoe: ¿por qué no me contestas acaso el capitán te comió la alengua? - seguían comunicándose telepáticamente.

Briana: Ya quisiera pero no, ¿es acaso que no has visto quien es el tercero al mando en esta nave? – lo dijo con algo de malicia para que su querida amiga se diera cuenta de la presencia de Jhank.

Zoe: ¿crees que me afecta?... para nada mujer… porque al menos yo si me he bañado.

Briana: ja ja que graciosa… ya veremos que va a pasar de aquí en adelante… colguemos que están cerca.

Las dos evitaron las risas y se saludaron con los primeros al mando de la Enterprise. Y así termino la ceremonia de graduación para las dos zuritas que estaban un poco inquietas con la noticia, de que serían parte de la misión que trataba de ir al espacio por cinco años y explorar nuevos planetas y galaxias.

El día de empezar la misión había llegado, las dos zuritas eran las últimas en subir a la nave; mientras en el puente el capitán se encontraba con su primer comandante.

Spock: ¿Capitán? ¿Hay algún inconveniente?

Kirk: No señor Spock, sólo quiero que me diga todo lo que sabe acerca del planeta Zura.

Spock: Capitán ¿puedo saber a qué se debe su curiosidad?

Kirk: luego se lo diré, primero quiero escucharlo – dijo con un una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo desconfiar al vulcano.

Spock: Bueno, el planeta Zura está ubicado en la galaxia del Brazo de Orión, es el tercer planeta más cercano a su sol, tiene una gran similitud con la Tierra, a diferencia de que hay más zona verde, pero a la vez poseen la tecnología más avanzada, su gravedad es …

Kirk: Sí sí Spock eso ya lo sé, describe a sus habitantes por favor.

Spock levantó una ceja y empezó a darse cuenta por donde iba la cosa.

Spock: Pues debe saber antes que este planeta sólo está dividido en 2 regiones, cada cual tiene un rey, quienes se encuentran en guerra desde hace milenios, siendo así que las nuevas tenientes se caracterizan por tener una gran inteligencia, pero a la vez tienen muchas habilidades para la lucha, sus ojos es algo curioso, ya que dependiendo del color se define la clase social a la que pertenecen.

Kirk: Creo que se ha dado cuenta de mis intenciones señor Spock- dijo un poco apenado

Spock: A veces sus acciones son muy evidentes capitán

Kirk: Dejemos las formalidades Spock y sigue informándome.

Spock: La lógica me dice que el color amatista de los ojos de las tenientes pertenecen a la clase …

Antes de que Spock continuara las chicas aparecieron, ya que habían escuchado la conversación interrumpieron en ella.

Zoe: Somos de clase media capitán. – pareciera que lo había dicho con cierto tono desagradable, a lo cual el capitán reacciono con un pequeño salto y Spock la miro de una manera curiosa.

Spock: Disculpe teniente, pero yo tenía entendido que…

Briana: siempre ha existido esa confusión primer comandante, por otra parte me gustaría hablar con usted en privado Sr. Spock. - y así la zurita menor se llevó a Spock por otro lado dejando solo al capitán con Zoe.

Zoe: ¿Tenía curiosidad sobre nosotras capitán? - pregunto con sarcasmo.

Kirk: Creo que me han atrapado con las manos en la masa teniente. – los dos sonrieron para que no haya tanta tensión.

Zoe: ¿Le puedo pedir un favor capitán?

Kirk: claro que si teniente, pero cuando estemos solos creo que podemos dejar las formalidades a un lado.

Zoe: bueno ¿James? Si tienes otro pequeño ataque de curiosidad sobre mi planeta o sus habitantes - esto último lo dijo mirando en dirección por donde se había ido su mejor amigo con el vulcano, a lo cual el capitán se pueso serio - yo gustosa le daré toda la información que necesite.

Kirk: Entiendo Zoe.

Zoe: entonces espero que si tienes curiosidad acerca de mi amiga puedes preguntármelo con confianza - la tensión desapareció y Kirk se sintió un poco avergonzado, al ver que sus acciones podían ser demasiadas evidentes.

Mientras tanto, en el puente se encontraban Briana y Spock hablando a solas.

Spock: Me está pidiendo que mienta – dijo con la misma voz monótona.

Briana: ¡Nooo Spock! … perdón señor Spock, solo le pido que mantengamos esta información de nuestro origen, en secreto.

Spock: ¿Cuál sería la razón para mantenerlo en secreto?

Briana: porque no queremos recibir un trato especial de los tripulantes…- lo dijo algo vacilante….- mintió

Spock: No creo que eso pase así que me parece que su fundamento es ilógico

Briana: Señor Spock esta información no es relevante ¿verdad?

Spock: Tal vez…

Briana: Entonces si fuera de vital importancia se lo dirá al capitán, por favor prométalo

Spock: Los vulcanos no prometemos – Y sin más que decir se fue.

Briana (telepáticamente): _Ay sí, ay sí soy vulcano y no tengo sentimientos…_

Unos minutos después las dos zuritas se encontraban en el dormitorio asignado…

Zoe: ¿ Crees que sea un problema?

Briana: ¿Spock? No lo sé … pero desde ya te digo, que ese vulcano me cae mal.- Dijo enojada mientras ordenaba sus pertenecías al igual que su amiga.

Zoe: A mi no me cae tan mal.

Briana: Tal vez porque tienen en común acabar con mi ¿paciencia?

Zoe: Que dramática… me amas acéptalo.

Briana: Ja! El simple hecho de que no te haya incinerado mientras duermes, no significa que te ame.

Zoe: ¡Sarcasmo a la vista!

Briana: ¿Tú crees? Y yo que pensé, que tardarías más en comprenderlo.- Como había terminado de arreglar sus cosas se dispuso a salir del cuarto, cuando atrapó justo a tiempo el zapato que le había arrojado su amiga.

Zoe: ¡Rayos! Por qué siempre lo atrapas a tiempo- Lo dijo sonriente

Briana: Porque soy más hábil que tú… y esto demuestra claramente el amor que tienes por mí, te veo en el comedor – trato de no reír

Zoe: ¡No quiero!- dijo enojada y cruzándose de brazos, a lo que Briana volteó en dirección a la puerta y enseñándole el dedo medio a su amiga Salió- 5 minutos!

Zoe: Vete a la mierda!- se tiró en su cama.

Hola, somos nuevas en este género, esperamos que les guste el fic… si nos dejan Reviews seguiremos escribiendo…. GRACIAS


End file.
